Table tennis, or ping-pong is generally know as a sport where two or four players hit a small, hollow ball back and forth across a table with a dividing net using table tennis rackets. Originating during the 1880s, as the sport's popularity began to grow, tournaments began to be organized by the early 1900s. Throughout the past century, table tennis has continued to gain in popularity even to this day. The present invention features a table tennis system using a plurality of sinker balls placed on bottle pong bottles in a novel variant of a table tennis game where multiple balls are in simultaneous play.